OneHundred Degrees Fahrenheit
by I.Have.An.Angel
Summary: Owen Cauldwell is your average Hufflepuff Wizard. He’s shy, he’s cocky, he’s tainted, he hates ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived’, he hates the Dark Side and the Light Side, he likes to argue, and he’s gay. Just your average Hufflepuff Wizard. OwenxZacharias. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: **One-Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit**

Summary: **Owen Cauldwell is your average Hufflepuff Wizard. He's shy, he's cocky, he's tainted, he hates 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', he hates the Dark Side and the Light Side, he likes to argue, and he's gay. Just your average Hufflepuff Wizard. He begins his relationship with Zacharias Smith simply: Yule Ball. So how did it turn into this?!**

Pairings: Main- **OWEN/ZACHARIAS** Side- _Owen/Benny, Owen/Cedric, Owen/Jay, Justin/Susan_ –Hufflepuff Centric-

Rating: **K+** - **T+** Material here, boys and girls.

Authoress: I. Have. An. Angel (I'm so awesome, I'm UNDERLINED)

Blanket Disclaimer: _**I own NOTHING**_! Well, I do own a computer, a dog, a cat, a cell phone, but all characters of this FanFic are owned by J.K. Rowling. There might be some OCs and I will announce so at the beginning.

Owen sighed and placed his book in his lap, looking around the Hufflepuff Common Room. Beside him sat Justin Finch-Fletchly, the one constant in his life. Justin glanced up at the sudden movement of his friend and they smiled at each other. Justin yawned and set his book down as well, arching his back off the couch.

"Wen, what's up?" Justin asked after finishing his cat like stretches.

Owen huffed and bowed his head, his black hair covering his eyes. The blond beside him attempted to peer through the dark tresses to see what was the matter. "You have a date for the Yule Ball, huh Just?" Justin leaned back in relief and laughed, drawing attention to the fifth years. **(1)**

"Yes, why as a matter of fact I'm going with Susan. And you?" However, Justin knew where this was going. Owen wanted to ask a certain someone but didn't know if that someone was homosexual. "Merlin," Justin groaned, "_Owen_. Ask him for goodness sake!" Owen groaned back incoherently and marked his place in his book. He looked across the room at the fourth year he lusted after and looked at Justin just as the same look he had been wearing was returned. "I'll buy you a whole box of Chocolate Frogs if you get your arse over there and _ask_ the boy?" he bribed as a question.

"You have the money, Justin?" Ernie teased from the hearth. Ernie, Hannah, and Susan were sitting at Owen and Justin's feet, watching them interact.

"Psst, Wen," Hannah stage whispered. "I think he likes you back." Owen flushed and stood with a flourish, drawing attention to himself.

"Chin up!" Hannah called as he stepped over Ernie who wiggled his brows suggestively.

"You're such a prat, I swear," Justin muttered to Ernie, kicking him in the stomach lightly. "Don't taunt Wen. Poor little Pureblood has no confidence, I swear." Owen tuned his friends out and hesitated where he stood, between his affection and his couch. Everyone had heard them talk so it would seem cowardly to turn away now… He needed to embrace his Gryffindor side and just ask him. The group of fourth year boys and the three sixth year boys watched him oddly. The brunette sixth year –also the TriWizard Hogwarts Champion- smiled gently, encouragingly.

"What do you want?" a fourth year sneered. "Queer," he hissed under his breath.

"Sod _off_ Jay," Owen's affection snapped.

"Seriously, Jay, stop being a ponce," a sixth year said. He then held out his hand to Owen, "Hello Owen, I'm Benny Dunstan. Who is it you wanted to see?" He smiled politely. Owen bit his lip and sighed, brushing his hair back. He gave a heart-stopping smile and even Jay faltered at it. Owen turned his smile on his affection.

"Zacharias Smith, would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Owen asked, radiating confidence. Zacharias looked lost, a dark pink coloring his face. He pointed at himself and Owen laughed breathily, nodding. Benny was hurriedly leaving the Common Room with Cedric watching in amusement. The blond fourth year only nodded. Owen's smile brightened up instantly. "Wonderful." He gave Zacharias a wink and the others a two fingered salute. He walked back to his friends and sat beside his fellow fifth year and glanced down at the fourth years on the hearth and sighed. Justin's face was ashy white.

"Merlin's Wand, Just!" Owen breathed. "Who died?"

"M-My wallet," Justin whimpered.

**(1)- I know Justin is a fourth year with Harry and I know Owen is a second year while Harry is a fourth year but it's my FanFiction Series.**

**Can you review if you hate it, like it, are confused by it, want more of it, want to flame it? Any review will do. 'Good job' 'Bad job' 'Love it' 'Hate it' 'Ur kul luv u n ur stories' 'Yeah, yeah, nice story, stupid slash stuff…' Something to that affect unless you want to analyze every word I typed. **

**Flames are used for the Hufflepuff Common Room Fire. Flames are also used to ignite the relationships of Susan/Justin, Owen/Zacharias, and Owen/Benny!**

**Benny Dunstan, Jay Dorny, and Owen Cauldwell ARE real HP characters and NOT OCs. **


	2. Chapter 2

Story Title: **One-Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit**

Summary: **Owen Cauldwell is your average Hufflepuff Wizard. He's shy, he's cocky, he's tainted, he hates 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', he hates the Dark Side and the Light Side, he likes to argue, and he's gay. Just your average Hufflepuff Wizard. He begins his relationship with Zacharias Smith simply: Yule Ball. So how did it turn into this?!**

Pairings: Main- **OWEN/ZACHARIAS** Side- _Owen/Benny, Owen/Cedric, Owen/Jay, Justin/Susan_ –Hufflepuff Centric-

Rating: **K+** - **T+** Material here, boys and girls.

Authoress: I. Have. An. Angel (I'm so awesome, I'm UNDERLINED)

* * *

Owen fixed his tie and glared at Justin through the mirror. The blond was lounging around lazily on his bed, watching Owen struggle.

"Wen, you look _fine_. I'm sure Zacharias will drool over you… He would even if you were in rags." The blond laughed at Owen's put off face and stood from the bed, grabbing the black haired teen's arm, dragging him up the stairs. Susan sighed and smiled, running over to the two fifth years. She kissed Justin's cheek and smiled at Owen. She was wearing a black, second-skin like dress with a sequined 'S' in the center. However, the Hufflepuff wasn't paying attention to her. He only had eyes for his blond forth year who had just entered the Common Room from Hufflepuff House's private library. Owen flashed the blond a smile and saluted Justin before walking over to his date.

"Hi Owen," Zacharias said in a small voice. Owen bent into a bow and held his hand out to Zacharias who took it hesitantly, his face turning a stunning red when he was pulled flush against Owen. "O-Owen?" Owen felt a flash of guilt; Zacharias was nervous enough.

With a wink Owen said, "Don't worry yourself, Love, I won't bite," as an afterthought he added, "yet." He poked his tongue out teasingly and led Zacharias out of the Common Room. Jay, Benny, Susan, Hannah, Ernie, and Justin were waiting for them.

"Bloody ponces," Jay hissed.

"You're a 'bloody ponce'," Benny snapped, smacking the back of Jay's head, "so shut up." Jay cringed and looked away, blushing. Zacharias rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, you both are _idiots_. Shut up and let's go dance." Owen hid a smile. _This_ was his Zacharias.

"Wen?" Justin asked, peering at his somewhat dazed friend in concern. "You're not high are you? Shit, I told you not to do it tonight! On no!"

"Shut up, Justin," Ernie snapped. "Wen is just… Ogling his date." He wiggled his eye brows suggestively. Zacharias blushed and Owen blinked.

"Merlin's Wand, Ernie. You _are_ a prat. Bigger than Potter, I bet that," Owen remarked as they began their ascent to the Great Hall. Cedric would have hung around but he was one of two Champions.

"You, uh, don't like Harry?" Benny asked quietly. He adored Harry because he had, in Benny's opinion, a 'Don't Screw With Me' attitude ever since he was chosen and that was 'super sexay'. Owen smiled brightly as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"Don't like him?" he repeated, stopping beside Cedric and his date. "Of course that is a lie!"

"Oh," Benny sighed, "thank Merlin, I mean-"

"I absolutely abhor the boy," Owen finished. "Hello Cedric, Miss Chang. Have you met my date? No offense meant, Miss Chang, but Zacharias is just _darling_ this evening."

Justin, Ernie, Benny, and Jay exchanged looks of amused confusion. The three girls –Hannah, Susan, and Cho- smiled good naturedly, Zacharias blushed dark red, and Owen and Cedric prattled on like nobody's business.

"- Krum _could_ win, but we're at Hogwarts, Cedric," Owen was saying.

Cedric snorted and looked past him, raising his brows. Owen turned as well and was not focused on the girl that Cedric was. His eyes were for the bloody 'Boy-Who-Lived'. The Beautiful-Boy-Who-Lived. But that's a secret. Cedric patted Owen's shoulder gently. "You _can_ like Potter, you know," he whispered so only the fifth year could hear him. Owen scoffed. "You _can_. You just can't hurt Zacharias." Owen turned and glared at the sixth year and rolled his eyes, pushing away. Only to end up crashing into the Beauty-Who-Lived.

"Oh, oh, sorry!" Potter blubbered. Owen looked at him, glared for a moment, and sighed.

"Whatever. Be careful." Owen towered over the nervous fourth year.

"Owen!" Justin warned before going on explaining things to Zacharias in hushed tones so Potter couldn't hear. Owen cupped Harry's face in his hands and heard squeals erupt.

"Wouldn't want to scratch this pretty face of yours yet, Potter," Owen finished, releasing the boy like nothing happened. He turned and smiled apologetically at Zacharias, ignoring the champions. "Let's go, love. I'd like to get a good spot." He winked and held out his hand which Zacharias took and the black haired teen led Zacharias in.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Story Title: **One-Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit**

Summary: **Owen Cauldwell is your average Hufflepuff Wizard. He's shy, he's cocky, he's tainted, he hates 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', he hates the Dark Side and the Light Side, he likes to argue, and he's gay. Just your average Hufflepuff Wizard. He begins his relationship with Zacharias Smith simply: Yule Ball. So how did it turn into this?!**

Pairings: Main- **OWEN/ZACHARIAS** Side- _Owen/Benny, Owen/Cedric, Owen/Jay, Justin/Susan_ –Hufflepuff Centric-

Rating: **K+** - **T+** Material here, boys and girls.

Authoress: I. Have. An. Angel (I'm so awesome, I'm UNDERLINED)

* * *

Owen sighed and shifted his weight to his right leg, watching as the four TriWizard Champions finally began their first dance. Zacharias looked almost as annoyed. At least he didn't loathe all that was Harry Potter like his date did. It was awkwardly silent as the music began and the Champions began their waltz. Owen rolled his eyes and counted mentally to thirty before being the first to join in. He grabbed his date's hand and tugged him into the circle next to Cedric, earning a grin. The black haired teen placed a hand on Zacharias' waist and took the blond's right hand in his own left hand. Zacharias put this left hand on Owen's shoulder and the fifth year began leading the dance. Harry blushed when Owen and Zacharias breezed by them, looking down at his feet. Owen smirked and, to distract Zacharias, shifted his hand.

Justin and Susan danced in a circle around them and Jay and Benny waltzed over. Benny released Jay and offered his hand to Zacharias who took it, leaving Jay and Owen. They fell into their positions, Jay as the girl and Owen as the lead and they began. The song changed abruptly to a faster version of the waltz which it appeared no one but Jay and Owen knew how to do and the floor cleared. As Jay spun out, he let go of Owen who was taken into the same dance by Benny.

--

Owen slumped in his seat. Hell, who knew these people could dance? He was sitting on the other side of Harry Potter's best friend Ronald Weasley. Ronald's date had just abandoned him in search of another dance partner. Zacharias was sitting beside Owen and they were sipping punch. Owen sighed and closed his eyes.

"Um. Owen, right?" the annoyingly squeaky voice of Potter cut into the black haired teen's self-angst. Owen nodded tiredly. "Um, about earlier-"

Owen stood and smiled down at Zacharias. "Love, is it alright if I take Potter out for a dance?" Zacharias blushed lightly but nodded all the same. Owen gave his brilliant smile and turned that same smile on Potter. He _knew_ what his smile did and he knew just how to use it. Potter's face turned red, red and he stood as if on auto. He paused and shook himself and took about two minutes debating on whether or not he was going to put his hand in Owen's. In the end, he did. And they were off, dancing. They actually made quite the spectacle. By the end, Harry was laughing good naturedly while Owen kept a neutral face, Cedric being the only one who could see through it.

Harry peered up at Owen curiously as the teen stopped dancing and released him. "Don't you like me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Story Title: **One-Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit**

Summary: **Owen Cauldwell is your average Hufflepuff Wizard. He's shy, he's cocky, he's tainted, he hates 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', he hates the Dark Side and the Light Side, he likes to argue, and he's gay. Just your average Hufflepuff Wizard. He begins his relationship with Zacharias Smith simply: Yule Ball. So how did it turn into this?!**

Pairings: Main- **OWEN/ZACHARIAS** Side- _Owen/Benny, Owen/Cedric, Owen/Jay, Justin/Susan_ –Hufflepuff Centric-

Rating: **K+** - **T+** Material here, boys and girls.

Authoress: I. Have. An. Angel (I'm so awesome, I'm UNDERLINED)

* * *

Owen froze as he began walking away, earning the duo curious looks. What had THE Harry Potter said to make THE Owen Cauldwell stop like that?! Oh, they had to know! The Gossip Groupies inched forward to hear the rest of the conversation. There was gay love going on with Owen and many men clearly (Owen would have scoffed) wanted Owen so what was _this_ with their Saviour?! Owen's mouth went dry and his green eyes closed. He turned and faced his fellow black haired-emerald eyed boy. Owen titled his head to the side, his face bemused.

"You don't like me, do you?" Potter whispered. "Owen-"

Owen sighed dramatically and swallowed. "But of course, this is a lie!" he declared. Cedric looked around nervously, already embarrassed for his fellow Champion _and_ his friend. He caught sight of the Headmaster and he was smirking smugly, as if he'd planned Harry's and Owen's meetings. Oh lordy lord. Dumbles thought Owen would _help_ Harry when the Hufflepuff would don the Dark Mark before helping Harry Potter. Stupid Brits.

"Oh." Harry gave a sigh of relief and placed a gentle hand over his heart and smiled at Owen. "I am glad, Owen."

"I said that me not liking you was a lie." Owen's voice was robotic. Cedric glanced at Owen before looking at his blond date. Zacharias was looking torn between amusement and jealousy. "No, in fact, I was just picturing our children. Decidedly, they would have all _my_ looks, but alas, Potter, you and I can never be!" Owen smiled down at the bemused Saviour who stared up.

"Um."

Cedric's heart plummeted as doom and death and suicide settled over his body. The Hufflepuff Common Room was going to be hell and high water to be in.

"I have fallen for another, young Saviour Lion!" Owen claimed. Potter swallowed.

"But, I thought I… You…" Harry winced and looked at Zacharias. The blond stared back with a cold look of hatred and possessiveness. "You're with _him_, aren't you?" He indicated Zacharias. Owen's odd look was taken as a 'yes'. And Harry snapped. **(1)** "Why?!" Cedric wanted to sink in the floor and never return for all the embarrassment he felt. The depressing feelings he felt also intensified and he had the flaming urge to jump at Potter and save _himself_ from dealing with the crap the Hufflepuff Clan was sure to go through until the Final Task. "I'm the bloody Chosen One! The Boy-Who-Lived!" Off to the side, the Slytherin fourth years snickered. Potter was going Slytherin.

Owen stared at him dryly. "Yes, and I'm Owen Cauldwell, the next Lord Cauldwell of Russia. Pleasure to meet you."

"How can you choose _him_ over _me_?!" Harry half-shrieked half-hissed. Owen stared and scoffed before turning on his heel to walk away. He didn't get very far when a hand clamped around his wrist and yanked him around. His eyes went hard and dark when Harry James Potter's lips slammed against his. Potter pulled away for a moment before kissing Owen again, oblivious to the snapping cameras. Owen froze until the sound he knew he was going to hear was heard.

"YOU BLOODY GIT!" It was Zacharias. "How dare you, Owen?!" And the sounds of footsteps echoed and the doors slammed open and closed and Owen was released, completely emotionless. Cedric slumped forward in the awkward silence and looped his arm through Owen's.

"Him too?" Harry snarled. Cedric forced a smile, understanding why Owen loathed the boy.

"Sorry, Potter," Cedric said smoothly, trying to salvage the situation** (2)**, "but Owen's not with me, nor wit Zach, nor with you, understand?" Harry seethed. "You've just entered yourself into Fuckville. Enjoy your stay." With that, Cedric led the black haired fifth year off. It was hard because Owen seemed to have locked down. He had only made it five feet from Harry when Justin leapt forward with some sort of mechanism. He stabbed the tip into Owen's elbow and Cedric watched as the younger teen's eyes dilated. Justin handed the sharp mechanism to Ernie who handed him another one full of the same thing injected already. He stabbed that into the teen's arm and then about three more. "Owen?" he questioned. Justin gave him a sharp, intimidating look and Ernie took Cedric's place and soon Owen was dragged out of the hall like a wet noodle.

Cedric gave Harry the same sharp look he'd just received from Justin before pulling Cho out back to dance.

--

Zacharias accused _him_ of cheating! With HARRY of all people. Owen's mind was in melt-down mode. He needed to _first_ wrap his mind around the fact that Zacharias hated him. Once he had successfully done so, he needed to go shoot up and attempt suicide before Ernie, Susan, Hannah, or Justin stopped him. However, he just didn't understand why he'd been accused of cheating with _Harry_. The mere idea was absurd. How about skipping the part where he agreed with the truth and just got high? That sounded right. He was barely aware of being tugged away and then…. The sensation of that sweet liquid in his veins took over and his mind went into extreme overdrive of pleasure and went blank.

* * *

**(1)- I KNOW Harry is the good guy. Sh. In this story, Harry is the bad guy, Owen is the good guy. Owen will NEVER see Harry as the good guy. Even though Voldemort killed Owen's mother, Owen decided Harry killed Owen's mother. **

**(2)- I was thinking. When Cedric dies, and Harry does something like this to Owen next year (their fifth and sixth years), whose gonna fix things? Justin, Ernie, Susan, and Hannah can really only get Owen high soooooo…. Hm.**


End file.
